That Butler, Bond
by kuroMeganee
Summary: Nahaha, moshi-moshi desu! kuroMeganee is back! Kali ini kuro kembali dengan ff yaoi SebaCiel! Jujur sebenarnya author ini kurang suka yaoi-*- /AFUAH. Tapi mencoba membuat FF yaoi gak ada salahnya kan? Well, well. Daripada kalian pada membusuk liatin author yang super kece ini, langsung aja cek FFnya. :D


"**That butler, Bond"**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Main cast**: Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive.

**Others: **Character kuroshitsuji selain Sebas dan Ciel.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji properti milik Toboso Yana, Sebas sama Ciel properti milik author tertjientah~ ;* *author digoreng readers, sebas fc, ciel fc, sebaciel fc*

**Genre: romance, humor**

**Rate: **T (?)

**Warning:** typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, BL, yaoi, basa-basi (?)

**Author's Note:**

Nahaha, moshi-moshi desu!~ kuroMeganee is back! Kali ini kuro kembali dengan ff yaoi SebaCiel!

Jujur sebenarnya author ini kurang suka yaoi, karena author ini suka yuri!~ *-* /AFUAH. Tapi mencoba membuat FF yaoi gak ada salahnya kan?

Well, well. Daripada kalian pada membusuk liatin author yang super kece ini, langsung aja cek FFnya.

:D

Happy reading, ssu ~

**-That butler, Bond-**

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

"_...Orang yang membentuk ikatan kontrak dengan seorang iblis tidak akan mendapat tempat disebelah Tuhan" _Suara itu menggema, mengisi ruangan gelap yang hampa, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok anak laki-laki sendirian tengah terlentang, melayang ditengah udara kosong, ditutupi sehelai kain berwarna merah, dikelilingi oleh bulu-bulu gagak yang terus berjatuhan dengan begitu pelan, begitu pelan, bahkan sampai tidak meninggalkan suara.

Keheningan, hanya keheningan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, sampai terdengar sebuah jawaban singkat, namun penuh keyakinan,

"Aku ingin _kekuatan_."

Jawab si bocah abu-abu dengan suara bergetar. "Kekuatan...kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat dibanding siapapun" Sang bocah menatap kosong ke arah langit diatasnya, memperhatikan hujan bulu yang tetap berjatuhan.

Aura aneh, jahat, mulai menjalar setiap sudut tempat tersebut. Memberikan perasaan aneh pada setiap orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini, tapi lain dengan bocah abu-abu yang bahkan masih memperlihatkan ekspresi datar saat sang iblis menampakkan dirinya didepannya. Seringaian yang sangat jahat, haus akan _jiwa manusia_ sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Kau seperti ulat... Rakus untuk ukuran tubuhmu yang kecil dan lemah_" ujar si iblis lagi saat ia menempatkan tangannya tepat di wajah sang bocah, tepatnya di bagian kanan wajahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, bentuk saja kontraknya dan segera penuhi keinginanku" kata si bocah tanpa keraguan.

"_Kalau begitu.. Mari menandai bagian tubuh kita dengan lambang kontrak yang akan mengikat kita sampai akhir. Dan jika membuat kontrak denganmu, kontraknya harus berada di salah satu matamu yang besar, penuh keputus-asaan itu..."_

"Terserah.."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, seringaian di wajah sang iblis semakin terlihat jelas menandakan kepuasan. _"Kalau begitu...akan kubentuk kontraknya" _

Sesaat setelah itu, bulu-bulu yang berjatuhan pun perlahan terangkat ke udara. Di saat yang bersamaan, sang iblis tampak memasukkan jarinya menembus bola mata kanan sang bocah tersebut, darah pun mulai mengalir, di saat itu _ikatan_ antara mereka berdua pun terbentuk.

Tak lama sesudah itu, muncullah sepasang kaki yang panjang kemudian tubuh dan terakhir wajah sang iblis tersebut, tentu saja ia sudah berada di wujud manusia nya sekarang. Ia mengenakan tailcoat dan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta memiliki rambut dgn warna yg selaras.

"Silakan berikan saya perintah, apa saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di satu pagi yang tenang, tepatnya di pinggiran sebuah kota besar, London. Jika anda berjalan lebih dalam menyusuri hutan berkabut, anda akan menemukan sebuah mansion yang besar dan dirawat dengan sangat teratur dan baik, itulah mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Dimana sang kepala rumah, Ciel Phantomhive memulai harinya dengan morning tea.

Sebelum melanjutkan lebih jauh, ada beberapa rumor yang menyangkut keluarga Phantomhive ini. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa beberapa tahun lalu mansion Phantomhive terbakar dan sekeluarga Phantomhive dibunuh pada saat itu. Tetapi mansion nya pulih seperti sedia kala hanya dalam waktu satu malam.

Rumor lainnya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenakan sebuah eyepatch hitam menutupi mata kanannya layaknya seperti yang dikenakan oleh bajak laut.

Dan rumor yang paling mengejutkan adalah...usianya yang sangat muda, 13 tahun. Namun rumor yang ini tidak banyak tersebar.

Dalam usia yang sangat muda itu, ia berhasil menggunakan kemampuannya yang mengagumkan untuk mengubah perusahaan Funtom;perusahaan keluarganya menjadi perusahaan kelas dunia dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Akan tetapi, tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa pemilik perusahaan kelas dunia itu hanya bocah berumur 13 tahun.

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi inti cerita kali ini. Sayang sekali, author harus menghentikan basa-basinya segera karena Sebas dan Ciel sudah menunggu giliran mereka hingga lumutan(?) Oke author salah terasi. Eh?! Narasi! *sudahnak*

"Bocchan. Saya telah menyiapkan secangkir _Ceylon tea _untuk hari ini, saya juga sudah menyiapkan scones sebagai pelengkap.." Di-mansion itu juga terdapat seorang pelayan tampan, Sebastian. Ia kini sibuk mengancingkan baju sang majikan satu-persatu sebelum ia menuangkan teh untuk sang majikan.

"Baiklah.." Sang majikan-tepatnya bocah kelabu berumur 13 tahun ini hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa ekspresi, membiarkan si butler melakukan tugasnya.

"Cuacanya sangat bagus hari ini, bocchan." Lanjut si butler yg kini sibuk memasangkan sepatu di kaki majikannya.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Tanya Ciel tanpa memandang kearah butlernya.

"Ada surat dari keluarga Middleford.." Jawab Sebastian dengan ekspresi tenang. Tapi tidak dengan sang tuan. Ekspresinya tampak sedikit berubah di detik itu, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ia langsung memberi perintah pada butlernya.

"...Segera kerjakan apa yang kuperintahkan semalam" jawab Ciel dengan datar.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi seakan ia sudah mengetahui jalan pikiran tuannya, Sebastian menempatkan tangan kanannya pada pundak kirinya dan membungkuk pelan, "Dimengerti, tuan muda. Saya akan menunggu anda di ruang makan kalau begitu." Lalu sang butler pun segera berjalan keluar, menutup pintunya dengan tenang.

Ruang makan. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling sempurna bagi siapa saja untuk menikmati sarapan pagi, tanpa kecuali sang Earl sendiri.

Meja makan itu tergolong sangat besar untuk digunakan oleh satu orang saja, yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Earl sendiri.

Seperti biasa, para pelayan rumah itu berbaris dengan rapi dan tenang didalam ruang makan, menunggu sang majikan selesai makan.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah hampir waktunya. Akan lebih baik jika saya siapkan kereta sesegera mungkin" Ujar sang butler ditengah keheningan, sang Earl hanya sibuk menyesap tehnya.

"Ya" Jawab sang tuan muda singkat. Ia pun kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja dan berjalan ke kantornya.

Sebenarnya, lebih dari kantor, bisa dibilang ini adalah ruangan pribadinya Ciel, dimana Ciel lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya didalam entah itu untuk bekerja, membaca buku, bahkan..tidur (?)

Well, sesuatu bisa terdengar tidak elit tergantung darimana kita mengambil intinya /eakkk.

Namun, apakah hubungan antara sang majikan, Ciel Phantomhive dengan sang butler, Sebastian Michaelis hanya sekedar hubungan antara majikan dan babu nistah? (*author dideathglare sebas*)

"Bukankah kita sudah mempelajari semua ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengajarkanku hal lain?" Sang bocah kini hanya menatap si butler dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi, lain halnya dengan si butler yang tetap mempertahankan senyum /mesum/nya.

"Tidak bisa, tuan muda. Saya tidak yakin anda akan sanggup mengikuti 'pelajaran' yang akan saya ajarkan ini" Sebastian tetap tersenyum dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau meremehkan majikanmu, huh?" Ujar Ciel dengan nada monoton, tampak sekali ia merasa diremehkan oleh si butler, meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya dengan ekspresi wajah.

"Tidak mungkin, tuan muda. Saya bukan apa-apa, melainkan hanya seorang pelayan.. Bukankah saya sudah berjanji? Saya tidak akan menghianati anda" Sebastian meletakkan sepotong kue di meja tuannya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh sang tuan, bocah berumur 13 tahun ini sangat tergila-gila pada makanan manis. (Ciel: kau bisa hilangkan bagian 'tergila-gila'nya..==)

"Cih, baiklah, aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu hal itu" Ciel hanya mendecak sebal melihat tingkah si butler.

Melihat hal itu, seringaian yang muncul di wajah Sebastian semakin melebar, sepertinya jelas sekali ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu,

"Tetapi di lain kata jika itu adalah perintah, maka saya akan dengan 'senang hati' mengajarkan" Ujar Sebastian dengan nada tenang seraya membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit.

"Sialan, apa kau ingin mencoba mempermainkanku sekarang?" Si majikan a.k.a tuan muda a.k.a bocah 13 tahun a.k.a Ciel *kebanyakanwoi* hanya memberikan sorotan matanya yang tajam.

"Tentu tidak, saya hanya berkata jujur"

"Huh." Ciel melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan ekspresi kesal jelas terpampang diwajah /manis/nya, membuat Sebastian dengan otomatisnya naik keatas meja kerja tuannya. Tentu saja Ciel yang tidak menyangka hal itu langsung memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada si butler. Kini kedua pribadi yang berbeda itu saling bertatapan mata satu sama yang lain, yang disisakan hanya kesunyian yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Bocchan, berikan saya perintah" ujar Sebastian.

"Turun dari mejaku, kau akan menjatuhkan kertas-kertasnya." jawab Ciel datar.

Sebastian hanya terkekeh pelan, "Begitu saja?" Dengan senyuman /mesum/ terukir dibibirnya, Sebastian mengintimidasi jarak diantara keduanya, kini sang butler menempatkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi majikannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aksi spontan Sebastian sukses membuat wajah bocah kelabu itu mulai tampak kemerahan.

"Sebas..tian?"

Dalam hitungan detik kemudian, Sebastian telah mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Ciel, ia mendesis pelan, "Maafkan saya atas kelakuan saya ini, my Lord." Sementara Ciel hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa karena itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Sebastian langsung menggigit pelan telinga majikannya itu, memberikan rasa geli sekaligus panas disaat yang bersamaan pada bocah berumur 13 tahun tersebut. "N..ngh.. Seba..s..tian..." Ciel dengan kuatnya meremas pundak butlernya. Entah apa yang merasuki iblis berkedok butler itu (?)

(Seb: CUT! (?) -_- masa iya setan merasuki setan, author?-_-)

(Author: lah gue lupa bas. D: ulang ulang. /emotnak.)

(Seb: halah lupa lupa. Dasar nenek peot jelek bego idiot-_- malas gue ah (?) *pergi*)

(Author: ..Yana-sama... Apakah saya membimbing(?) Sebastian dan Ciel ke jalan yang tidak benar? *berdoa sambil nangis* (?))

Kembali ke cerita, sekali lagi abaikan saja author sarap nan gila tapi kece tersebut /ngomongapa.

Keduanya pun berciuman cukup lama. Sebastian tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Ciel dengan lidahnya, tapi memang Ciel keras kepala ia sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Rasa kekecewaan sedikit terlihat di wajah butler pedo nan mesum itu. *lalu author digiles sebeh*

Namun itu tidak berarti ia kehabisan akal untuk membuat bocah 13 tahun itu menurutinya. Ia segera membawa /alias menggendong/ master nya kesebuah ruangan tepatnya dimana benar-benar tidak ada yang akan melihat mereka, kamar utama.

Sesampainya disana, Sebastian dengan pelannya membaringkan sang tuan ditempat tidur ukuran King-size itu.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan mencari sesuatu, tidak makan waktu lama lalu ia kembali dengan cairan berwarna biru yang diletakkan didalam botol kecil. "Tuan muda, telanlah." Ia membuka mulut sang master yang kini hanya terbaring lemas, kebanyakan mendesah mungkin *bahasa woi* , kemudian ia memasukkan cairan berwarna biru tadi kedalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu ia transferkan(?) melalui mulutnya kepada sang majikan.

Dengan cepat Sebastian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ciel, tidak menghiraukan deretan gigi putih yang menghalanginya ia langsung menekan kepala Ciel untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sekaligus untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa. Dengan lidahnya ia menelusuri setiap sudut dalam mulut Ciel, dan pada saat lidahnya menyentuh kerongkongan Ciel, Ciel sempat tersedak karena itu. Tapi sayangnya memang Ciel malang, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tapi hanya diam dan membalas ciuman butlernya. Namanya juga uke sejati /nakpewlis. *author digiles ciel*

Selama hampir 30 menit mereka berciuman panas, dan Sebastian yang melepaskan ciumannya duluan. Kenapa? Well, alasannya cukup sederhana. Sebastian tidak memerlukan udara untuk hidup, tapi Ciel perlu.

"Se- ahh..ahh..." Desahan Ciel terdengar seperti musik ditelinga Sebastian, ia kembali mengigit telinga sang majikan sambil akhirnya turun ke leher, dan meninggalkan banyak kiss-mark disana.

Perlahan, ia menyusupkan tangannya dibalik rambut Ciel dan menarik ikatan eyepatch nya, perlahan eyepatch itu pun terlepas dan dibiarkan jatuh kelantai begitu saja. "Please, call my name, my Lord" gumam Sebastian ditengah keasikannya menciumi leher Ciel.

"Ssse...Sebast...Sebastian... Sebastian..." Ciel terus mengulang-ngulang nama tersebut, ia tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Ini pelajaran yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai..." Bisik Sebastian ditelinga Ciel yang sudah merah (faktanya, wajah Ciel memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya)

Perlahan ia menyelipkan tangannya kebalik jas tuannya, kemudian ia menarik ujung dasinya hingga dasi itu terlepas dan dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja.

Ia lalu memaksa Ciel untuk melakukan hal yang sama padanya, karena Ciel sedari tadi hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Ciel meraih dasi sang butler lalu melepaskannya dengan cara yang sama yang dilakukan oleh butler, ia benar-benar mengimitasi setiap gerakan tangan si butler pada saat itu. Begitulah terus sampai-sampai mereka kini sama-sama top-less. Top-less tau nggak? Bukan tempat menyimpan selai kacang untuk roti loh == Tetapi top-less. Artinya tidak memakai apapun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas. *readers udah tau semua kali-_-*

Karena sang majikan kini sudah top-less, Sebastian pun dengan bebas menciumi seluruh tubuh majikannya. Mulai dari leher kemudian ia turun ke bagian dada dan sesekali ia menggigit nipple kanan sang majikan sementara tangan yang lain memainkan nipple kirinya. Kini Ciel sudah benar-benar blushing hebat!

"...Se...ahh..." Ciel hanya bisa meremas rambut Sebastian sekuatnya, dan Sebastian tidak merasakan sakit yang berarti karena itu.

"Mmh...Ciel..." Panggil Sebastian sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Ciel dalam-dalam, Ciel. Bukan 'bocchan', bukan 'my Lord', tapi 'Ciel'.

Ciel membulatkan matanya.

"He-Hei, kau.." Ciel mendelik kearah Sebastian yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang tuan.

"Saat ini.. Saya bukanlah butler iblis maupun tutor anda, tapi..saya adalah seme anda, tuan muda." Pernyataan Sebastian ini membuat Ciel merasa ingin muntah, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin terpikir dikepalanya kalau butlernya yang selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan kompeten dan menuruti perintahnya tanpa gagal bisa berubah menjadi seme 'ganas' seperti yang dihadapannya saat ini.

Kemudian, dengan pelan Sebastian menyisipkan tangannya kebalik celana Ciel dan meremas pelan 'adik'nya Ciel disaat itu juga. Dan Ciel langsung mendesah lirih. (?) "A-ahh...!"

Disaat yang sama lagi, badannya terasa panas. Tetapi bukan panas karena gerah atau yang semacamnya, melainkan 'sensasi' yang naik sampai ke puncak kepalanya.

Namun sebelum Ciel sempat di 'mangsa' sama si babu pedo, eh? Maksud saya Sebastian, author kece ini memutuskan untuk turun dari neraka(?) dan menyelamatkan my baby Ciel dari serangan bertubi-tubi dari si babu pedo. Oh, author-sama! Bagaimana kami berterimakasih? :') /hah. *author dilempar tomat sama sebas, sebaciel fc*

Oke, lagi-lagi author ini salah terasi. Heh? Narasi.

"Ah!" Ciel tiba-tiba terbangun, dan ia mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Masih terlihat panik, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kekiri kanan. (author: mau nyebrang ya ciel? /plak) (ciel: berisik lu ah-_-)

Ciel mendapati dirinya sendirian diruangan besar dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas berada diatas mejanya, "...Pasti mimpi." Gumam Ciel sambil menempatkan jarinya di pelipisnya dan menghela nafas berat. Disaat yang sama, sang butler mengetuk dan masuk keruangan tersebut membawa sebuah trolley.

"Teh sore anda, tuan muda" Sebastian tersenyum seperti biasanya sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh itu didepan si bocah kelabu. Sementara si bocah kelabu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ciel sendiri hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Ia curiga apakah si butler akan memperlakukannya seperti di dalam mimpinya, jika jawabannya 'Ya' maka Ciel siap-siap ingin membubarkan kontrak, meninggalkan mansion Phantomhive dan mengubah jalan hidupnya ke jalan yang benar dengan menjadi seorang...Ustad(?)

Sebastian yang langsung menyadari perubahan tatapan sang master kepadanya, langsung bertanya tanpa segan.

"Ada yang salah dengan saya, tuan muda?"

"T-Tidak." Ciel lalu menyesap tehnya sambil segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

Fuuuhh kelar juga, sebenarnya bukannya Sebas gak mau melanjutkan, atau Ciel yang bersikeras menolak, tetapi karena author yang kece tapi sedikit pea ini tidak sanggup membuat lanjutannya :'D /apaaa?!.

Well, meskipun begitu, tetep bagus dong? /halah. RnR epribadi? :3


End file.
